"I Hate Camping." (Part 1)
"Yo, welcome to the new hit realety show called, TOTAL NINTENDO ISLAND. 22 somewhat normal contestants are here to compete for $1,000. Lets meet our first contestant. " Chris said. "Here's Candy Kong." Chris announced. "It's so cool to be here." Candy said. "Nice..." Chris said wierdly. "Here's Mario." "Let's a go." Mario said. "Nice for you, go over their." Chris answered. Zelda walks off the boat of losers. "Hey Zelda." Chris said. "You mean were staying here!?!" Zelda said in shock. "No, you're staying here." Chris answered. "I hate you." Zelda replied. "I know." Chris said back. "Here's Starfy!!!" Chris said. "Yeah, what's up man." Starfy said. "Plesure Man!" " "Oh just shut it." Zelda interupted. "Fine, ruin the fun. Now heres, Peach." Chris said. Peach walks off the boat, looking as good as ever. "Hi, ok you look so familliar." Rouge walks off the boat wering sunglasses. "Touch me, and you die!!!" She said. "Sure Rouge." Chris answered. "Heres Tails." Tails walks off the boat of losers. "Uh, is this were we will be staying, i've always wanted to go to camp." "Whatever dude, now here's Luigi." "Do I have to stay here, it's scarry." Luigi said nervousley. "Too bad dude. Heres Fawful." "I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fawful yelled to the hevans. "Good for you idiot." Rouge replied. "Wow, drama allready. Anyways, here's Link." Link walks off the boat. "Hey guys. Uh, this is everyone." Looks at everybody, weirdly. "Ok then." "WER'S STARFY!?!?!" Starly cried. "Over there, scardycat." Chris answered. King Ping walks off the boat. "Uhh, this is the weirdest bunch of people i've ever seen." King Ping rudley said. "What's up yall, Daisy in the house!" Daisy yelled out. "You all could just quit rite now cuz, I came to win." "Here's Tiny Kong." Chris interupted. "Hi, so what do I do now?" Tiny asked. "Go over there." Chris answered. "Here's Amy." Chris said. "Were's Sonic, SHOW ME SONIC!!!" Amy screamed. "He's not here yet!" Chris said. "But now he is." Sonic walks of the boat. "Hey." Amy runs up to Sonic and hugs him. "O...K." Sonic said looking weird. "Here's Dedede." Chris said. "Looks like the ladies are here." Dedede said, trying to act cool. "Nice dude, now here's Samus." Sumas walks off. "Uh, why is that giant penguin looking at me like that." Samus asked (asking about Dedede staring at her.) "Here is Kirby." "WA HOOO!!!" Kirby screamed. "This is awsome!!!" "Nice, heres Dixie." Chris said. The boat comes, but Dixie isn't on it. "Uh, were's Dixie?" Sumas asked. All of a sudden, Dixie fly's in on here bango rockets. "AAAAH!!! CAN'T STOP!" Dixie screamed. She then crashes into the water and splashes Rouge. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT DIXIE!!!!!!" Rouge screamed. "Here's Falcon." Chris announced. Captain Falcon just walks into the crowd. "And lastly, Jigglypuff." "Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Aaa..." Jiggly puff says, then she falls off the boat and hits her chin on the dock. Everyone laughs. "Now meet me at the bonfire pit in 10." AT THE BONFIRE PIT "When I call your name, go over there. Amy, Dedede, Fawful, Jigglypuff, King Ping, Kirby, Link, Samus, Sonic, Tails, and Zelda. You are now the Battling Goombas." Chris told the campers. "Cool, I'm a Goomba." Kirby said amazed. "The rest of you over here. Candy, Daisy, Dixie, Falcon, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Rouge, Starfy, Starly, and Tiny. You are the Fighting Cheepcheeps." Chris said. "YAY, I'm on Starfy's team." Starly screamed. "All right, meet me at the feild for your first challlenge." Chris told the campers. "What do you think they'll make us do." Amy asked. "It's a our first challenge, how hard could it a be." Mario answered. All the campers are then shown in an airplain fly 2,000 feet in the air. "You might whant to rethink that Mario." Tiny said. Category:Fan Fiction